What happens in the motel, stays in the motel
by Tonks7421
Summary: Dean's been using Sam's laptop again but this time it's not exactly Bust Asian Beauties. When Sam confronts Dean about it things go not exactly as planned! My first Wincest so please be nice and send a review!


"Look Dean I'm just going to go you have fun with your... Friend" Sam whispered in Dean's ear.  
Sam and Dean were in a bar a stone's throw from their motel. They'd just finished hunting down a pissed off spirit and as per usual Dean had women around him like flies around honey. Great, Sam thought same old same old routine. Salt and burn, watch Dean with other girls.

"Wait Sam I don't mind coming back with you." Dean said moving away from the blonde who was nibbling his ear.

"Dean I'm fine seriously I'll go do some research or something. We'll need a new case soon. Have fun Dean." Sam waved as he left the bar not looking back to see if Dean responded.

What Sam didn't understand was that the only reason Dean was always with some cheap whore was that he couldn't let Sam know the truth. About how he felt. He knew it was wrong to feel like he did when I came to his brother but he couldn't help it. The man was god damn attractive. He knew Sam would never go for another man let alone his own brother.

Sam walked back to their run down motel room and flopped on the bed letting out a long sigh. He rubbed his face with his hands and sat back up again. He looked around the room for something to entertain him. In the corner of the room there was a smashed TV so that was no use. In the end Sam got up and grabbed his laptop and sat back down with it on his knee. As soon as he opened it an unfamiliar porn website came up.

"Damn it Dean." Sam thought out loud.

Something, though, was strange about the website. There was not a single woman on there it was nothing but men and if Dean had been on it then surely that meant….

Sam slammed the door shut as he stormed back to the bar. For too long had he been hiding his feelings about his brother because he feared that he'd disown him. Sam marched through the doorway and saw his brother immediately. He grabbed Dean by the collar and pulled him up and out of the bar.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Sammy what the hell?!"

"You and I need to chat big brother."

Sam carried on dragging Dean until they were both outside their motel door. Ignoring Dean's cries to let him go Sam just carried on dragging him away from the bar. Away from that girl. Sam fiddled with the key, once they got outside their room, until the door was open. He shoved Dean inside and locked the door again.

"What the hell Sam?!"

Sam grabbed his laptop and opened it again showing it to Dean. The sight made all the coulor from Dean's face drain.

"I uhh... Well I…"

"Didn't know you swung both ways big brother." To say Sam was pissed off was an understatement, how could Dean hide this from him?

"I don't Sam. Happy now I don't swing both ways." Dean growled not making eye contact with his younger brother.

"But the website it's…."

"I know Sam. You really want me to say it?"

"Say what?"

"I'm gay you idiot. G.A.Y." Dean felt like falling to the floor and crying he'd tried his best to hide from Sam the fact that he was gay but now he knew, and he was sure Sam would disown him as a brother. Leave like he did when he went to Stanford. He had no shot with him now.

"Go ahead Sam. Laugh it up." Dean now looked down to his shoes. That was until Sam cupped Dean's face with his hands and pulled him into a slow unsure kiss. Dean tensed up at first and suddenly forgot how to breath. Once he realised just what was going on he relaxed and exhaled. Sam's hands travelled around Dean's waist pulling him in closer. Dean opened his mouth to allow Sam to deepen the kiss. Sam moaned into the kiss before pulling back.

"Damn I've wanted to do that for a long, long time" Sam said starting to unbutton his plaid shirt. The sight made Dean groan and buck up against Sam's leg.

"Yeah ? Tell me about it?" Dean replied following Sam's lead and started to undress as well.

"Been wanting to do that since you were sixteen. Used to watch you with the girls you brought home. I was always jealous of them Dean. Always wanted to be where they were."

Dean groaned again before sheading his jeans, now standing in only his boxers. Sam's hands were running across his chest.

"Jesus Sam." Dean groaned again. His hands went to pull down Sam's boxers and he knelt down. Dean put his hands on Sam's hips and slowly licked the underside of his erect cock. Sam groaned and moved his hands down to dean's hair urging him to take more.

"God Dean that feels so god damn good."

Dean started bobbing his head down Sam's length. Sam's head fell back and he groaned loudly. This seemed to make Dean even more aroused as his pace quickened. He pulled back and started to lap up the steady stream of pre-cum from the tip. Dean started to swirl his tounge around Sam's cock electing another wanton moan from Sam.

"Dean, oh god Dean I'm not going to last. I need to come"

"Do it baby brother" Sam let go and moaned as his let all his come slide down Dean's throat. After he was done Dean pulled of Sam with a pop and licked his lips. He stood up again and gave Sam a heated kiss, allowing him to taste his own come. Dean pulled back not being able to ignore his arousal any longer.

"God Sam I need you inside me now!"

"With pleasure"

Sam pulled down Dean's boxers and let him kick them away before Sam pulled a bottle of lube out of his duffle bag.

"On the bed Dean, hands and knees."

Dean moved away from the front of the room and knelt on the bed exposing his entrance to Sam. He heard the click of the cap of the lube and waited for Sam to start. Sam poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers before positing one at his brother's entrance. With ease he slipped the first finger in and moved it about. He wanted to stretch Dean as far as he could.

"Will I be your first Dean?"

"Umm… no."

"Of so this is a experienced ass I'm fingering?"

"God Sam. Yes"

"Such a slutty little ass."

Dean groaned again and pushed back against Sam's finger trying to gain more friction. Sam took the hint and added another finger. Once they were both fully inside him Sam started to scissor his fingers stretching him even more. Convinced Dean was prepared enough Sam pulled out his fingers before rubbed lube all over his aching Cock. Sam positioned his length at Dean's entrance and slowly started to enter Dean making Dean groan in pain and pleasure. Soon Sam was all the way into Dean. He pulled almost all the way out of Dean and then quickly thrust back in hitting Dean's prostate exactly the action caused Dean to arch his back and moan loudly. Sam kept thrusting in and out of Dean hitting his prostate exactly each time. Sam reached around Dean's hips and took his cock in Sam's hand and started to stroke it at the same speed he was thrusting at. Sam could only smell sweat and arousal in the air and could also sense Dean was close to his orgasm as was Sam. After a few more thrusts Sam was coming inside Dean and Dean was coming in Sam's hand. Sam pulled out of Dean and walked into the adjoining motel bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up. Once he'd cleaned both of them up he threw the cloth in the direction of the bathroom and snuggled next to a sleepy Dean.

"We should do this again Sammy"

"Who said we wouldn't" Sam replied with a smile.

Sam kissed Deans forehead before letting sleep take over his body.

_**Please review I really love them and they boost my confidence!**_


End file.
